fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Radiance Attacks
This is the full list of Cure Radiance's attack from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. Radiance Beam Radiance Beam '(ラディアンスビーム ''Radiansubīmu) is the first and main attack by Cure Radiance and performed using the Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 4. Description Cure Radiance took her headphone off and clap at the screen twice. Then a yellow light will be pulled from the screen and creates a whip light. She put her headphone back and whipped the light into a huge sun shape. A light will fill it and she pushed herself into the light to the target. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Radiance : '照る！ 'Cure Radiance : '夏の光！ 'Cure Radiance : 'プリキュアラディアンスビーム！ Romaji '''Cure Radiance : '''Teru! '''Cure Radiance : '''Natsu no hikari! '''Cure Radiance : '''Purikyuaradiansubīmu! English '''Cure Radiance : '''Shine! '''Cure Radiance : '''Light of summer! '''Cure Radiance : '''Pretty Cure Radiance Beam! Topaz Radiance '''Topaz Radiance (トパーズラディアンス Topāzuradiansu) is the second attack by Cure Radiance and only able to perform using the Topaz jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 7. Description She held her Topaz jewel in front of her chest. She clasp it with both hands and rise it up and open it. Creating a huge sun. Then the sun will shine brighter when she opened her arms and attacked the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Radiance : 'かすか！ '''Cure Radiance : 'トパーズ黄色のパワー！ 'Cure Radiance : 'プリキュアトパーズラディアンス！ Romaji '''Cure Radiance : '''Kasuka! '''Cure Radiance : '''Topāzu kiiro no pawā! '''Cure Radiance : '''Purikyuatopāzuradiansu! English '''Cure Radiance : '''Glimmer! '''Cure Radiance : '''Topaz-yellow power! '''Cure Radiance : '''Pretty Cure Topaz Radiance! Flaring Sun Radiance '''Flaring Sun Radiance (フレアリングサンラディアンス Furearingusanradiansu) is the third attack and performed using the Sun jewel and with her bonded fairy Stella. This attack debuted in Episode 18. Description The Sun jewel floats in the air as both Cure Radiance and Stella held it in opposites way. They slowly clasp their hands together and pulled it creating a yellow ribbon light that twirled her hand. She raise her hand up and the swirled light will float and formed a huge celestial sun. Then she pointed it to the target and attacks. Incantation Japanese Cure Radiance & Stella : 'まぶし！ '''Cure Radiance & Stella : '日光結合！ 'Cure Radiance & Stella : 'プリキュア フレアリングサンラディアンス! Romaji '''Cure Radiance & Stella : '''Mabushi! '''Cure Radiance & Stella : '''Nikkō ketsugō! '''Cure Radiance & Stella : '''Purikyua Furearingusanradiansu! English '''Cure Radiance & Stella : '''Glare! '''Cure Radiance & Stella : '''Sunlight bond! '''Cure Radiance & Stella : '''Pretty Cure Flaring Sun Radiance! Hemera Radiance Glare '''Hemera Radiance Glare (ヘメララディアンスグレア Hemeraradiansugurea) is the fourth attack by Cure Radiance. She needs the Hemera Jewel to perform this attack. This attack debuted in Episode 37. Description She put the jewel in the middle of her forehead, then close it. A yellow light circlet will appeared and circling her head. When she opened her hand, a yellow ribbon light will follow her hand and it will turned into a sword shaped yellow light. She rise the sword above and a yellow female shaped light of a women will rise and when she point the sword light forward it will attack the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Radiance : '立ちます！ '''Cure Radiance : '夏の女神！ 'Cure Radiance : 'プリキュア ヘメララディアンスグレア ! Romaji '''Cure Radiance : '''Tachimasu! '''Cure Radiance : '''Natsu no megami! '''Cure Radiance : '''Purikyua Hemeraradiansugurea! English '''Cure Radiance : '''Stand! '''Cure Radiance : '''Goddess of Summer! '''Cure Radiance : '''Pretty Cure Hemera Radiance Glare! Fafnir Blitz '''Fafnir Blitz (ファフニールブリッツ Fafunīruburittsu) is the fifth attack by Cure Radiance. Only able to perform when she already collected all jewels in the Jewel Pact and able to bond with one of the legendary dragons, Fafnir This attack debuted in Episode 38. Description She held out her opened Jewel Pact. A yellow light will appeared and created a circlet on her head. The pact is closed and she held it like a sword. She close one side with the other hand and when pulled it changed into a sword, and when that happens a dragon silhouette will appeared behind her. She pull the sword back and then forward that send the dragon silhouette to attack the target. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Radiance : '来る！ 'Cure Radiance : '火の伝説の竜！ 'Cure Radiance : 'プリキュアファフニールブリッツ！ Romaji '''Cure Radiance : '''Kuru! '''Cure Radiance : '''Hi no densetsu no ryū! '''Cure Radiance : '''Purikyuafafunīruburittsu! English '''Cure Radiance : '''Come! '''Cure Radiance : '''Legendary dragon of fire! '''Cure Radiance : '''Pretty Cure Fafnir Blitz! Trivia Category:Attacks Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Attacks